


What are brothers for?

by IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Play, Bottom Dean, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Top Sam, eventual graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard/pseuds/IShipSabrielAndDestielSoHard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Wincest serial killer AU. I don't know the plot yet. Dirty, violent smut is all I really have planned. I don't know guys. We'll see how this goes. I'm writing this all on my phone and its not beta'd yet. I hope it's not awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was in the shower, brooding as per usual. It was his only time he got to truly be alone. Even when he slept he was haunted by images of Jess screaming in pleasure while riding his best friend, Brady. Well, now she's dead. Serves the bitch right. He took deep, calming breaths. Running his hands through his shaggy soapy hair, rinsing it out. He turned off the water and got out, goosebumps erupting over his flesh due to the chill in the bathroom. He quickly dried off and threw on a pair of dark jeans, thick socks, a soft cotton T-shirt, and his usual plaid over shirt. When he stepped out of the bathroom he was greeted by Dean's still sleeping body. "Hey! Get up." he barked, tugging at Dean's ankle, annoyance blossoming into his voice. 

Dean groaned, already realizing today was going to be awful. They hadn't killed in over a month and it was definitely getting to both of them. 

Sam was never kind when he hadn't killed in awhile. He had told Dean never to come without Sam there, and never without asking and being granted permission. 

Dean would have to try to be careful. Sometimes though, it couldn't be helped. "Could you not be a bitch this early in the morning?" he glanced at the window, noticing the lack of sunlight. "What time is it anyway?" he groaned. 

Sam huffed. "Jerk. It's fifteen past five." the taller Winchester threw a towel at Dean's head. "Get up. We're going hunting." the smile on Sam's face was dark and promising. 

Dean hopped up. "You got it, boss." he saluted jokingly, making Sam pull a bitch face. Dean chuckled and scampered off to the shower before Sam asserted himself in a manner of which Dean wasn't ready for this early in the morning.

Dean turned on the shower, the warmth cascading over his back. He imagined, against his will, his brother running his hands up and down his back, smearing the blood of their latest victim. Obviously it wouldn't be a lot of blood, people didn't hold as much as the movies portrayed. That didn't stop Dean from daydreaming about bathing in it. Sam would rub it over his back and across is torso. Placing soft, possessive kisses up his neck. His brothers larger body easily encompassing him from behind. Dean's cock twitched happily as his fingers wrapped around it, he let out a low stifled moan. Dean tried to keep quiet, he really did. He knew if Sam caught him he'd pay for it. Dean pulled urgently at his cock, needing to come. Sam had starved him of pleasure for nearly a week and a half. 

Sam walked into the bathroom needing to do his general grooming, momentarily unaware of the happenings in the shower. "Dean?" he asked his voice a low warning. A small whimper was the only response he received. Sam growled and pulled back the disgusting cream colored shower curtain. 

Dean's breath hitched and he froze, like a school boy caught with their pants around their ankles. Basically, that's all he was. 

Sam growled and began stripping, ripping off his clothes. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to fucking masturbate without my direct authorization? Hmm?" he climbed into the shower and pushed Dean against the wall. "Daddy wouldn't be proud, would he? His good little soldier disobeying orders?" he pushed Dean's feet apart with his own foot, then he grabbed his brother's wrists, effectively pinning them behind his back. "Well?"

Dean gulped, silently cursing himself. "No, sir. I'm sorry, sir." he pleaded. /Shit, shit, shit./ Despite his current disadvantage, his cock still ached for the release it was earlier promised. 

Sam nodded his approval at the older Winchester's grovelling. "You understand you need to be punished?" he purred. 

Dean shuddered. "Y-yes, sir." his voice lacking its usual smoothness. 

Sam groaned appreciatively, thoroughly enjoying his brother's submission. He lined his fully hardened cock up with Dean's entrance. After years of brutal punishment and training, Dean's ass wasn't really in need of much preparation. He pushed in halfway before the tight ring of muscles halted him. 

Dean yelped as the familiar painful pleasure spasmed through his body. "Thank you, sir." he moaned and consciously tried to relax his muscles. 

Sam bit into his shoulder, leaving two dark crescents dotted with teeth marks. The taller man pushed in the rest of the way, using the water from the shower as lube. Finally, he bottomed out. Sam cupped the round of Dean's perky ass, squeezing it firmly until he was sure he'd left fingerprints. 

Dean's body was trembling trying not to slide down the shower wall. Each pinch, bite, and forceful thrust drawing out a whorish moan from the depths of him. His face was pushed into the grimy wall and Sam's panting breath was ever constant in his ear. Dean could literally cum right then and there. 

Sam felt his brother tightening. "Don't you dare." he growled. Dean's wrists were freed and his cheeks spread. Sam pushed into him as far as he could manage before pulling out and pushing back in. 

Dean took his momentary hand freedom to brace himself against the wall, water was flowing down his face. He cried out happily as his dominant brother completely filled him. His cock was so hard it hurt, paired with the pain of the violation of his ass, he was in heaven. Dean felt whole, stretched, owned."Sammy, please.. Let me come. Please.." he whined, every fiber in his being wanting to disobey and orgasm but he knew his punishment would be far more severe than a brutal shower fucking. He bit his lip at the slip of name, reverting back to the name he was /allowed/ to call his brother before Jessica ruined his precious baby brother and turned him into a soulless, pleasure driven husk. 

Sam laughed darkly. "I'm not Sammy, big brother." He sneered. His hips stuttered slightly and he was spilling into the other man, burying his seed deep in him. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder, enjoying the bliss rolling through him. He pulled out slowly, relishing in the tiny whimpers that escaped his brother. He turned around and starred to wash his dick off. "Clean yourself up." he barked and exited the shower, using Dean's clean towel and dropping it on the floor. "And make it quick, we've got plans." Sam smirked and shut the door, leaving his brother a whimpering, hard, mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had parked his baby, the only other thing he loved besides the chase, and his baby brother. Sam and Dean waited as they watched a slender girl with short blonde hair and a confident gait walk across the street into a bar and grill called the Road House. 

"What's her name again?" Dean asked, turning to his brother. 

Sam shrugged. "Meg, I think." they had been tailing her for three days, she frequented this bar, going home with a different man every night. 

"I think it's time we pay her a visit. I have somewhat of a present for her." Dean smiled, looking as innocent as ever. 

Sam nodded his confirmation and checked that he had his favorite knife secured in it's holster. He stepped out of the car, stretching upwards. 

Dean's eyes lingered a moment on his brother's slender frame, he eyed the patch of flesh that was unintentionally exposed. Dean unconsciously licked his lips before turning to strut into the bar.  
Sam followed close behind, his eyes shifting, taking in all the details they could. When they entered Sam quickly sought out their prey. She was standing in the corner by a pool table, flirting shamelessly with a guy in a ripped up plaid shirt and a mullet. 

Dean smirked and calmly strode over to her. "Hey, darling." he flashed her a bright smile. 

She looked up at him, immediately immersed in his gorgeously green eyes. "Hey, sugar." she purred, easily slipping into a seductive tone. 

Dean winked at the other man, who's mouth was hanging open like a fish out of water. "I think I can take it from here." he then dismissed the man entirely, choosing to ignore his existence. "How about you come and hangout with me and my buddy over there?" he jerked his chin in Sam's direction. 

Sam noticed the girl's attention focus on him and he smiled, waving like the friendly giant he was trying to portray. 

Meg raised and eyebrow. "Two for the price of one? Must be my lucky day." her voice smoother than warm honey. 

Dean smiled and held out his arm, which she graciously accepted. "I'm Dean, " he started. "That's Sam, and you are?"

"Meg. Meg Masters." she responded, her voice never losing that slick oily tone. 

"Well, Meg, " Sam greeted her. "You know three's a party." his arm slid around her narrow waist and pulled her out of the bar. 

Meg felt giddy at the prospect of both tall men pleasuring her. 

Sam lead Meg to the impala, easily fitting her between himself and his brother. "How about your place?" he grinned. "See, we're only in town for the night and we only have a tiny hotel bed." he turned on his bright puppy eyes. 

Meg smiled, relaxing into the worn leather. "Sounds like a plan, stud." she adjusted her red leather jacket and fluffed up her short hair. 

Dean listened to her directions and started Baby. He took a hand off the wheel and slid it up her thigh, massaging gently. 

Sam cupped her chin and pushed his lips on hers, parting them slightly and licking teasingly at her lower lip. 

Meg was overwhelmed. Sure, she'd been in threeways before, but only once with two males. Both men had been angry and old. Uriel and Zachariah, if she remembered correctly. She wasn't a picky person, but those guys had no idea what they were doing.  
Sam and Dean on the other hand knew very well what to do. They pulled into Meg's driveway and Sam pulled her out of the car and picked her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled and tightened her thighs, clinging on to the giant man. She attacked his neck with kisses and bites, licking each bite to sooth it. 

Dean watched, his cock hardening at the sight. His mind already fast forwarding to the part where she was dead and bloody and he was in her current position. Dean stood by the front door, palming himself through his jeans and biting his lip. 

Sam slid an arm up the back of her shirt and cupped at her ass with his other hand. "We should go inside." he grunted.

"Door's unlocked." she purred against his neck. 

Dean opened it and held it for Sam, who had to duck to get in which was quite a feat considering he had Meg clutching on to him. 

Sam set Meg down and followed her to her bedroom. The room was rather large. A simple queen sized bed with two head pillows and two throw pillows. The comforter and sheets were a dark purple with black embroidery. 

Meg sashayed her way over to the bed and Dean stalked up behind her, tying a bandanna over her mouth. "Shh, baby, just go with it." he whispered in her ear when she gave a yelp of surprise. 

Sam came behind her and eased her onto the bed. He pulled out four strands of rope and secured her forearms together and over her head onto the mantel. Then he tied her ankles to the bed posts. 

Meg felt her heart speed up. She was usually the dominant one, ordering people where to rub, where to kiss, and where to leave the hell alone. But these boys sent a shiver through her body and made her pussy tingle. Her eyes widened when Sam pulled out a blade. It was long, like a chopping knife but curved. It was clearly made for hunting. 

Sam took his knife, reveling in the little whimper that escaped the girl, and cut open her jeans. He ripped them off, exposing her smooth bare thighs. 

Dean licked his lips and shucked off his leather jacket. "Oh, come on, Sammy!" he complained. "You have to share." he took out a knife of his own. It was just as long as Sam's but not nearly as curved. He placed the sharp edge along the scrap of fabric Meg seemed to think was a shirt. With one fluid movement he slit up the side and each strap, leaving her in black and red undergarments. 

Sam straddled her hips, keeping his weight balanced on his knees so as not to crush her. "Sorry, Dean. It's just been so long.." he spoke wistfully. 

Meg watched with abstract pleasure as her clothes were torn away and she shivered at the cold steel that licked her flesh. 

Sam pressed the blade to her midriff, it dug in sharply drawing forth a terrified whimper from Meg. "You should be careful of the men you bring home." he cautioned playfully and used his forefinger to trace the line of fresh blood that was welling up in a horizontal line just above her navel. 

Meg had to admit she was slightly turned on, the blade stung as it pierced her torso. If the bandanna wasn't in the way she would have bit her lip. 

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Sammy, I think she likes it." he purred before kneeling on the bed and slipping a finger beneath the black laced, red silken thong she wore. His finger easily slid between her lips, she was already wet and Dean smiled appreciatively. He toyed with her clit softly rubbing gentle small circles around it. 

Sam's cock twitched with interest and he shed all of his top layers so he was just in jeans and socks. His muscles rippled underneath his tanned flesh as his arms were brought over his head to remove each shirt. 

Meg's toes curled slightly and her hips moves against her will. Her vocal cords betrayed her too, when a soft moan escaped her and was muffled by her cloth gag. 

Dean busied himself with removing the soft fabric around her hips with his knife. He crouched down between her legs when he pointed his tongue and licked a strip just between her lips, grinning devilishly when he was answered with a groan. 

Sam went to her neck kissing under her ear and down her neck over her collarbone. One hand cupped her breast while the other hand was rubbing absentmindedly at the fresh cut, smearing blood over her abdomen. He dragged his fingers slowly over the cut while applying force, making her let out a cry of pain. He bit down hard on her neck, growling as his dominance surfaced. He didn't want her to enjoy it to much. 

Dean ran his nails down her thighs, and back up. He was getting restless with this fake sense of comfort they were giving her. When he heard her cry out as Sam dug into her cut, Dean smiled. He reached for his knife again, making nicks in her skin all over her legs. She was starting to thrash around now, trying unsuccessfully to buck them off of her.

Meg was starting to freak out, these boys were getting a little to rough for her taste. With the gag in her mouth, she couldn't voice her protests. She tried to throw Sam off of her, but the restraints held strong. She watched as a slow grin spread over Sam's face

Dean got up, and grabbed the salt out of his jacket. He came back to the bed, removing his shirt and belt. Dean could see the lust and need in his brothers eyes. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'He'll have to relax, because he wanted to torture this bitch.'

Sam tightened his grip on his knife and dragged the blade across her shoulder, down in between her breasts, to her navel. She screamed against the gag. That malicious smirk never left his face as he watched her face contort in pain.

Dean walked over and rubbed salt into the wound, relishing in the sharp cry that escaped the gag. 

Sam was forced to clamp a giant hand over her mouth to muffle her further. After she quieted a bit, he slapped her across the face. "Don't fucking scream. Scream again and it will only get worse." Sam growled through his teeth.

Sam got up off of her, and started to really cut her. Digging the blade over her shoulders, making neat rows of six on each side. Each lesion was about half an inch thick and steadily draining her of blood.

She was trying to keep the screams in terrified of Sam. Albeit her effort, she screamed against the gag again, and Dean started to press salt into the wounds. 

Sam got up and walked over to his jacket, grabbing a flask of bleach and vinegar. Which they had cleverly named "Holy Water". Her threw some of it on her and watched her buck around, screaming and pleading through her gag.

Dean walked down to the end of the bed and looked down at her, when an idea came to him. He crawled onto the bed and sat in between her legs. Taking out his knife, he slowly ran it up and down her legs. He cut from her ankles to her hips, making long straight cuts. He concentrated on each pull of the blade though her flesh. This was one of his favorite parts. Line after line he marked her legs. He trailed the knife in between her thighs, he felt her tense up in fear and he chuckled low. He thrust the knife into her and watched the blood trickle down his blade. He pulled the blade out and rammed it in again, blood was dripping heavily from practically her whole body.

Meg never knew there was so much pain possible to handle. The feel of the blade inside her was worse than anything she'd ever even thought of. Back and forth the knife sliced through her, it was a wonder she was still conscious with the amount of pain she was in.

Sam watched his brother fuck the stupid bitch with his knife, and felt his cock harden. He was getting bored with this girl. He wanted to feel his cock in his brother. "Finish her, Dean." he barked. He gave her one last look and caressed her face with the tip of his blade, drawing a thin line of blood. He got off of her to watch Dean.

Dean looked up at the girls face and saw that she was slipping away. He didn't miss a beat and stuck her again, bringing the knife up and through her stomach. The tip of the blade just barely pierced the surface of her abdomen. He pulled out the knife and brought it to her throat where he drove it in over and over until a sheen of sweat formed on his brow. Breathing heavily, he looked at Sam.

Meg's body had long since stilled. Her eyes were vacant and wide open, her face frozen in a fearful grimace. Her neck was tattered, if one was to move her it would be safe to assume her head would roll away from her body.

Sam looked down at his brother and smiled with approval. He walked back to the bed and gripped tightly behind Dean's head and pulled him close. Their lips met, flecks of the dead girls blood smeared between them. Dean whimpered, these were the only lips he wanted. His blood slick hand cupped Sam's face, leaving a red stained caress. "Please.. please Sam." he begged.

Sam grinned into the kiss and gripped tightly onto Dean's ass. He turned Dean around and pressed his back until he was bent over the bed. Dean's face was pushed into the bloody mess of Meg's torso and he keened. Sam slid his hand up the dead girls thigh, gathering a handful of blood and slicking himself over with it. "Do not come until I say so, understood?"

Dean nodded meekly. His pressed into the mattress and it took every bit of self control he had not to grind pitifully into it. "Yes, sir." the words were quiet and filled with complete submission.

Sam took more of Meg's blood and slid it between and around Dean's waiting entrance. He lined himself up and pushed in with one quick snap of his hips. The taller Winchester rocked his hips back again and snapped them forward. He listened to the whimper moans that escaped the other man and he grinned. "Tell me, Dean." He grunted between thrusts. "Did it feel good? Ramming that knife into her cunt?"

"Fuck, yes!" he whined, bucking his hips backwards to impale himself on his brother. "Watching the blood. Her screams.." he arched his back and his face was pushed deeper into the mess of her middle. It felt like he was drowning in her blood, his tongue flicked out and he lapped some of the blood into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around, the metallic, sweet taste sending shivers through him.

Sam leaned forward, his chest pressing into Dean's back and he gripped his jaw. Forcing him to open it and he lapped into his mouth, tasting their last victim together. He felt more than heard his brother moan as the vibrations rolled through the smaller Winchesters body. "I want you to come for me. Can you do that? Come for your baby brother?" he purred and straightened his back, trailing a bloody smear down the others spine.

Dean only mewled before his hips stuttered and bucked into the mattress. His orgasm ripped through him, his first release in a week and a half. He closed his eyes and his body went slack, the force of it all was almost painful. "Sam.." he whimpered.

Sam's hips drove forward as far as physics would allow him and buried his release in his brother. His fingers gripped harshly on his brothers hips, leaving bruises. He bowed his head as a growl ripped through his chest. His left hand released it's vice like grip on Dean's hip and his fist swung down on the lifeless flesh of Meg's corpse. "Fuck.." he breathed and worked the anger that accompanied all of his orgasms through him.

Dean shrank away, trying to melt into the body beneath him. He was grateful when Sam's fist didn't land on his back, as it had a few times before. 

Sam's body slowly relaxed, each muscle working it's way through a spasm. He pulled himself out of his brother and turned him around, pulling him into an embrace.

Dean sighed shakily and smiled. "Love you, Sammy." he whispered.

Sam frowned at the name, but kissed Dean's forehead. "I love you, too."


End file.
